Sorry
by Bishiehuggler
Summary: Hey! My first songfic! Go easy on it. Song is OLP's Sorry. Ryou decides to run away from Yami B. Someone helps him out. Hints of shounen-ai. Ryou/???


Disclaimer: *shivers* That's such an evil word. I don't own Our Lady Peace's song "Sorry," but I do have the album. ^.^ *sees Yami walking by* *grabs net* YUGIOH! GET YOUR SEXY BUTT BACK HERE! I WANNA OWN YOU!  
  
Ah, Bonjour! Je m'appelle Bishiehuggler et c'est un mon ...uhhh... how do you say fic in French? Oh, nevermind, I'm just happy today that my French teacher said I was more advanced in reading than anyone else in my class. Haha! I feel great!   
  
This is my first songfic and my second fic overall...I'm not sure I'm cut out for sonfics though. Song is Our Lady Peace's Sorry.   
  
**************  
  
~Today's a reason for living  
Today's the blood from a stone  
Today's the light from a candle  
Helping us to find our way home.~  
  
The rain was falling in sheets. 'Perfect.' Even the weather seemed against him. Ryou ran as fast as his bum leg could carry him. Away from all this pain, hatred and sorrow. Away from Yami Bakura. The monster had formed himself behind Ryou and flung him into a wall when he got home. The breaking of the 'no friends' policy did not go unpunished.   
  
~Today we carry each other  
Today the past is a freak  
Today is the time for forgiveness  
You were never that good to me.~  
  
His house hadn't been safe for a few weeks now, since Otou-san had gone on another archeological dig. Ryou was beginning to think that his father was doing this on purpose, but of course, he had no proof to back up his theory. His left knee buckled under the weight and over exurtion and he came down hard on the pavement.  
  
'Great, more pain. What could be worse?' Ryou thought sarcastically. Then something cold and soggy held him down. He had landed in a puddle. "Why did I have to ask?"  
  
~I'm sorry, I can't lie  
I'm wasting to much time  
Drowning, I've been blind  
But I've opened up my eyes  
Sorry, I can't lie  
So I'll just say goodbye,   
goodbye, goodbye...~  
  
With a groan he hoisted himself off the sidewalk and began moving again at a more leisurely pace, to make sure he didn't collapse again. Limping heavily, he turned into an isolated park and sat down on a bench under a tree. 'This'll keep me outta the rain.'  
  
He scowled at his stupidity. He knew he had to leave, but every time he thought about it, another part insisted that his yami might come around and soften up. Finally realization dawned upon him and he broke out of the control and ran away.  
  
~Today is tasting the honey  
Today's the strike of a match  
Today's the lines on the pavement  
Helping us to find our way back.~  
  
Sneezing, shivering and his vision was blurry, how could it possibly get worse? All Ryou did was rest his eyes, and he came down with a fever, or something. He tried to blow a waterlogged piece of his white hair out of his face, but to no avail. He was drenched to the bone, making him approximately ten pounds heavier.   
  
'Maybe I should go home...'  
  
~Today's the crosses we carry  
Today's the strength that we need  
Today's the hand of an angel  
You were not the kind to believe.~  
  
"Oi, Bakura-kun! What the hell're you doing out here?" a strong voice rang through his muddy thoughts. The rain stopped overhead and he looked up to find someone holding an umbrella, shielding him. His vision was swimming, so he couldn't make out the person.  
  
~Today we carry each other  
Today we do what we should  
Today is the time for forgiving  
Today I wish I could...~  
  
He felt something warm and dry touch his forehead. "Bakura-kun," the male voice, or what that sounded like, had an underlying, worried tone. "You're burning up, Bakura-kun..." The figure hoisted Ryou up. Upon finding the boy was too sick to stand, he carried him bridal style with the umbrella wedged between both bodies.  
  
~I'm sorry, I can't lie  
I'm wasting to much time  
Drowning, I've been blind  
But I've opened up my eyes~  
  
"Unn..." Was all Ryou could force out of his petit mouth. His head was pounding and he couldn't move. 'But at least I'm not cold and wet anymore.' the white haired boy pondered what had happened. 'Who was that guy?'  
  
"Bakura-kun!" That voice was back and more worried than ever. The person may as well have been pounding on his head. His brown eyes tried to open, but light assailed them. It was best to keep them closed.   
  
"Thirsty." Ryou's voice cracked even as he said it, so he wasn't sure if his mysterious caretaker would understand. Soon enough, though, a glass with refreshingly cool water touched his lips and on reaction he gulped the whole thing down. "Arigatou gozaimasu."  
  
"Oi! Quit being so damn polite,baka!"  
  
"Eh?" he managed to force out. "Do I know you?"  
  
He heard and felt something, or maybe it was that guy, fall on the ground. "It's me! Malik! Did Yami Bakura wack you _that_ hard in the head?"  
  
Ryou stiffened at that. "Iie..."  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"Daijoubu"  
  
~Sorry, I can't lie  
So I'll just say goodbye,   
goodbye,~   
  
The white haired boy attempted to get up, but fell back down. "I ran away from my yami, so he can't get that chance."   
  
"Honto?!" Malik seemed extremely happy about this. The Egyptian was literally bouncing up and down. "Look, you can stay here as long as you want, okay? Maybe you can even live here!" He was getting pretty excited, so Ryou just couldn't say no.  
  
"Hai, arigatou-" He was interrupted but a sweet kiss on the cheek, making him even more flushed than he was.  
  
He was beginning to enjoy this.  
  
~goodbye...yeah~  
  
*************  
  
Aww, kawaii! It didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would! *sobs with joy*  
  
Yami B: Yes it did! You called me a monster!  
  
Yami M: Yeah, and I wasn't even mentioned in this damn story!  
  
Yami: Well, neither was me nor Yuugi, Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda-  
  
Alright, I get it already! But you guys are in Angel's Blood, who cares if you're not mentioned in this!   
  
Well R&R, no flames or you will get flamed. 


End file.
